


It will rain

by MoiraShipper



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Choira, F/M, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: During FC, Moira stays beside Charles in the hospital, after Cuba.





	It will rain

 

_If you ever leave me, baby_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_Cause it will take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have_

_We don't have it anymore_

**It will rain-Bruno Mars**

 

 

Two days had passed since the beach attack and the original X-men team was in a hospital near Westchester, where Charles Xavier, their leader was hospitalized after being hit by the bullet in his back. Alex and Sean were in the cafeteria, both had been treated for their burns and cuts while Hank was in the mansion, building a special wheelchair for the professor.

Moira Mactaggert was in Charles's room, as she had been listed as his responsible, and now she was staring at the window, seeing the gray sky outside, as she thought of the man lying on the bed behind her.

She was in love with him, but now she felt a great pain in her heart, because her bullet had hit him and now he was paraplegic. She could still hear the desperation in his voice as she held him in her arms on the beach, bleeding and saying he couldn’t feel his legs.

She hugged herself, staring at the sky and trying to stay firm, because she knew now wasn’t the time to cry.

"Moira?" Charles murmured, opening his eyes and seeing the woman's back at the window. Having been operated, he was still anesthetized so his powers were weakened and he couldn’t read right the agent’s mind, only her regret and sadness.

"Charles?" She turned, letting her arms fall and approached the bed, touching his face gently and he closed his eyes, feeling her touch soothe him. "Do you want me to call the nurse?"

"No..." He murmured, opening his eyes and staring at her with a sad smile, touching her hand that was on his face. "I want you to stop blaming yourself."

"But Charles..." She shook her head, feeling her eyes fill with tears. "It was my bullet that hit you and you should blame me and want me to leave!"

"Moira, it wasn’t your fault." He said, his voice low and gentle. "It wasn’t anyone's, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time when you tried to stop Erik and he ricocheted the bullet."

And then, he touched the space beside him of the bed, indicating that he wanted her to lie there, but she was uncertain.

"You won’t hurt me, please..."

She agreed, pulling off her shoes and carefully, she lay down beside him, feeling the warmth of his body and facing his face that was serene, despite everything that he had gone through and he wrapped his arms around her and Moira stroked his face with her fingertips as he said:

"I don’t want you to leave, my dear. If you leave me, it will be as if every day it’ll rain, cold and gray." Charles admitted, staring into the brown eyes that glowed with emotion and then he laid a kiss on her forehead. "I can’t lose you too, my dear, not after the magic night between us. I love you."

"You won’t lose me, my love..." She murmured, feeling a great happiness at his statement and Charles smiled at the happiness he was feeling, staring at the woman in his arms, who had a beautiful smile.

Their lips were closer until they met in a kiss full of love and the absolution that Moira wanted, which wasn ‘t necessary and Charles lowered his hands to her waist, bringing her closer as Moira caressed his hair in the rhythm of the kiss.

She parted her lips and his tongue found hers as they sighed, satisfied, deepening the kiss.

When they broke off the kiss to breathe, Moira had a beautiful smile and feeling lighter ‘than when she’d entered the room, making Charles happy. He knew he had a long way ahead with his recovery and with mutants being reveled, but with Moira's love, he would be able to face everything.

Charles then wrapped his arms around her again, drawing her close to his body and Moira laid her head on his chest, feeling the beating of his heart, knowing he was okay, that they were together and she laid her hands on him as well and Charles closed his eyes opening a small smile as he listened to her thoughts about him.

"I can hear the thoughts of your beautiful mind loud, my dear." He murmured amusingly, and she laughed softly, blushing.

"Charles!"

"And I'm glad you stayed with me too, because you're like my sun." Charles admitted, still with his eyes closed, stroking her back and Moira smiled, throwing a kiss to him and cuddling more in his arms, holding the front of his hospital clothes.

"You and your words, always making me blush..." And she loved that part of him too. "I love you."

"I love you too, my dear."

And they fell asleep hugging each other, feeling happiness for the first time since the incident at the beach, knowing they would be together from now on.


End file.
